1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve devices and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary faucet valve for shutting off the flow of water between an inlet pipe and a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,130; 5,639,063; 5,546,978; 3,687,166; 3,790,966; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 299,520.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new auxiliary faucet valve. The inventive device includes a hose having a first end and a second end. The first end comprises a threaded female coupler for fluidly coupling to an inlet pipe. The second end comprises a threaded female coupler for fluidly coupling to a faucet. The hose is flexible. A valve is positioned between the first and second ends and is adapted for selectively opening and closing the hose.
In these respects, the auxiliary faucet valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shutting off the flow of water between an inlet pipe and a faucet.